Te quiero a ti
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura. Todos humanos
1. Prólogo

**Te quiero a ti.**

Prólogo:

Carlisle acariciaba su cabeza de forma suave, mientras ella dormía; cansada, después de llorar por horas, aovillada en el enorme sofá que alguna vez usó su madre como cama.

El estaba aterrado y muy furioso consigo mismo por no haber puesto el interés necesario en esa situación tiempo atrás. Ella la le había dicho que él no era culpable ni mucho menos responsable pero se sentía carcomido por dentro.

Solo podía respirar bien ahora que la pequeña Isabella estaba a salvo.

¡Pobre niña! Tan solo trece años y tener que pasar por todo eso… sola, porque ese malnacido no la volvería a tener cerca, no le pondría un dedo encima, estaba condenado de por vida Carlisle se aseguraría de hacerle pagar por ello, por todo: cada lagrima, cada hueso roto, cada dolor por el mínimo que fuese y aunque no fuese el responsable, pasaría en carne propia todo el daño que le hizo.

Lo haría por ella, por él mismo, y por los mejores amigos que jamás volvería a ver: Reneé y Charlie, los padres de Isabella. Se los había jurado antes de morir, y esta vez cumpliría su promesa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:

Someone like you – Adele

Never let this go – Paramore

Breaking down – Florence and the Machine

Pieces – Sum 41

Warning Sign - Coldplay

**Irrevocablemente en casa**

Me pareció escuchar el sonido de una voz suave, como si me cantara, arrullándome. A pesar de todo sabía que no era real, sabía que esa voz se me hacía demasiado familiar y una ilusión al mismo tiempo. Mi madre no existía hace más de cuatro años y por ende, ella no podía estar cantándome para dormir.

Igual mantuve mi aparente calma.

Bella, cariño, ya debes despertar – ese susurro no era de mi madre, ahora era más claro y es verdad que se parecía, pero no era el de mi madre.

Abrí los ojos asustada, seguro estaba teniendo esos sueños raros de nuevo.

Hola, Bella. Soy Esme, tu tío Carlisle tuvo que salir, soy su esposa.

Me quedé estática, tío Carlisle no me dijo que se había casado, ni siquiera me dijo si me podía quedar con él, pero seguramente ya estaban por pedirme que me fuera.

Yo, no quiero importunar – dije por fin, sintiéndome más débil de lo que mi voz demostró. – Seguramente ya debo irme ¿no es así?

¿Qué? – su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor – No, Bella claro que no. Te quedarás con nosotros, claro, si tú lo deseas.

Quise llorar, agradecer, incluso hasta abrazar a Esme tan fuerte como cuando abrazaba a mi madre por decirme algo tan dulce pero me quedé allí, sin moverse, procesando la información con cierto temor.

Era verdad que Esme era la esposa de tío Carlisle, pero por más que el fuese la persona más amorosa y comprensiva que conocía, incluso la única en la que confiaba al no tener a mis padres, tuve miedo, porque ya había confiado en palabras parecidas y ahora tenía las consecuencias marcadas en mi piel.

Yo… no, no sé qué decir. Es muy amable de su parte darme cobijo, pero en serio no quiero molestarlos con mi presencia.

Esme iba a contestarme algo, pero en ese momento una vocecita irrumpió en la sala, donde ambas nos encontrábamos.

Ma… mama mama. – Se dirigió a Esme. Una pequeña niña con rizos dorados y belleza inquietante.

Rose, hola bebé. – la pequeña se arrojó a los brazos extendidos de su madre. – Te voy a presentar a alguien. – la nena aplaudió mientras aun balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles. – Esta hermosa señorita es tu prima Isabella. – la pequeña me sonrió mientras yo dije.

Solo, Bella.

Bea… - balbuceó y logró sacarme una sonrisa, de esas que ya no me salían, una natural, en respuesta a la ternura que transmitía su intento de hablar.

Rose me miro con ojitos soñadores y me extendió sus pequeños brazos. Respondí estirando los míos y sonrió mostrándome sus hermosos hoyuelos.

Le agradas mucho Isa… digo, Bella. Rose no confía tan rápido en la gente a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

¿Cuántos años tiene?

En unas semanas cumple dos.

Eres tan pequeña, y tan hermosa.- le dije sonriéndole, ella rió como si le hubiese contado un chiste muy bueno. Parecía un angelito tierno, y me recordó a tiempos remotos, cuando mi madre me hacia morritos mientras estudiaba en el kínder, incluso en la primaria.

Quería jugar con Rose un rato pero aun no tenía claro nada de nada, así que decidí esperar a mi tío para decidir qué hacer.

Bella, yo entiendo perfectamente que tienes dudas, y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea necesario. Cualquier cosa. – al ver la sinceridad que emanaban sus ojos cuando me hablaba no pude evitar notar que definitivamente mi tío sabía escoger. Esme me recordaba a mi madre, buena y sincera.

Nos pasamos la mañana conversando, cocinando, jugando con Rose. Me contó acerca de sus hijos, porque tenía otro más aparte de Rose, uno mayor que yo, y aunque era su hijo adoptivo, tío Carlisle lo había aceptado muy bien.

Él ya no vivía con ellos porque hace un año había empezado a estudiar como interno en una escuela secundaria en Europa. Le apasionaba la música, y lo inscribieron en una escuela muy importante allá para que pudiera perfeccionar su técnica musical, aún cuando le faltaban dos años para terminar su secundaria. Entonces este sería su último año en preparatoria, aunque siempre pasaba las vacaciones con ellos.

Yo estaba segura que reprobaría este periodo, pues llegaba tan distraída a clase que no podía resolver después los exámenes. Mis maestros se mantenían al tanto de mi progreso porque sabían que yo había llevado las notas más destacadas del salón, hasta el año en que fallecieron mis padres. Ahora me sentía un cero a la izquierda, aunque entendía de que me hablaban los profesores, el haberme vuelto tan introvertida me hacía quedarme callada, como si alguien dominase mi voz. Y se sentía terrible, como si no pudiese respirar.

Necesité de varios minutos para dejar de auto compadecerme, ahora ya no volvería a ese lugar que me tenía aterrada. No lo haría, así Carlisle y su esposa me dejaran de lado, yo no volvería ni aunque me prometieran no encontrármelo allí. Jamás lo haría.

Mientras que esperamos a tío Carlisle escuche hipar un poco a Rose, y me acerqué a su corral.

¿Qué pasa Rosie? – pensé que me respondería al menos con un quejido. – ¿te lastimaste cariño? – estiré mis brazos en su dirección - Ven aquí, eso es. Muéstrame que pasó contigo.

Estiró su manita y me enseño el raspón que había en la cara interna de su codo. Le di un pequeño beso y la balanceé con cuidado.

Busquemos una bandita ¿sí? todo estará bien. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido Esme? Ella no se despega de su bebé por tanto rato.

¿Qué haces con mi hermana y husmeando en mi casa?

No tiré las banditas que aparecieron en ese instante porque tenía miedo de tirar también a Rose, pero me asusté con el tono de molestia notoria en aquella voz.

Te hice una pregunta. – sentenció- ¿Es que acaso también eres sorda?

No me salían las palabras, y menos con el tono autoritario y enojado con el que me hablaba, y yo que creí que podía hablar con alguien que no fuese conocido.

Yo… eh. Soy Isa Isabella Swan y esto, tus padres…- fue lo único que balbuceé sin siquiera mirar a la cara al dueño de aquella entonación que me asustaba.

¿Edward? – la emoción no se podría disimular menos en la voz de Esme – ¡Oh Dios hijo eres tú!

La expresión de desconcierto y enojo que mostró el hijo de Esme hasta hace unos segundos atrás fue cambiada casi automáticamente por una sonrisa dulce cuando ésta se lanzo a sus brazos extasiada. Sentí verdaderos celos de semejante muestra de afecto maternal, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que falta me hacía un abrazo como ese.

La lágrimas se desbordaron automáticamente de mis ojos, y Rose acarició mi rostro. Negué con la cabeza debido a su repentino asombro. A veces los pequeños se dan cuenta del dolor que uno lleva sin necesidad de nada más que observar, lastimosamente yo no cabría en ese círculo familiar, aunque quisiera. Y no quería.

Se nota que me extrañaste ma. Yo también, pero igual no me habías contado nada de… - eso fue lo último que alcance a oír antes de salir dejando a la pequeña Rose en el corralito.

Tenía miedo, muchísimo.

Lo único que podía pensar para alejar el dolor de la pérdida de mis padres era que si _él_ me encontraba ya no tendría tiempo ni para gritar de seguro me golpearía rápido para llevarme a donde él sabía que podía, y luego…

Las imágenes de lo sucedido la última vez que eso paso me hicieron temblar, no podría con aquello otra vez, ya no, así que lo mejor era huir, escondiéndome cuanto se pudiera, donde sea, debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario.

De pronto choqué con algo o alguien y entre en pánico. ¿Qué hago si es él? ¿qué hago?

…

Bueno este primer capítulo (que se ha demorado una eternidad) se lo dedico a mi preciosa Annie (Mikathevampire) por su apoyo y palabras hermosas… y por su amenaza de si no seguía con el fic… Ya vería jajajaja

Me ha costado un poquito hacerme algo de tiempo entre el horror de estudiar para el último examen del primer ciclo y demás pero ya estoy de vuelta. Ojala y se puedan dar una vueltita por mis demás fics. Dentro de unos días estaré subiendo el primer capítulo de _Todo Lo Que Siempre Quise _… Hablando de ese OS les agradezco a las hermosas lectoras que me dejaron su rr y a las que me han agregado a sus favoritos en este último mes.

Sin más les vuelvo a invitar a pasarse por el resto de mis historias.

Que estén muy bien y sigan leyendo.

Ah!

PD: Le agradezco también e infinitamente a Valerya y por recibirme como su Beta. Las quiero muchísimo chicas!

C:

Ahora sí, un abrazo de oso.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:

Confessions of a broken heart – Lindsay Lohan

Earth to Bella – Incubus

Always love – Nada Surf

Scar tissue – Red Hot Chilli Peppers

1973 – James Blunt, y la canción que quieran.

* * *

**Un Respiro**

Traté de pensar rápido a través del sonoro latir de mi corazón atronando en mis oídos. Estaba punto de entrar en pánico, no podía moverme, aunque quería hacerlo, mis extremidades estaban más allá de la torpeza y por más órdenes que mi cerebro daba mi cuerpo simplemente estaba estático, inmovible.

El terror de la sospecha me obligaba a tener la mirada baja. Si por suerte del destino no era _él _me topaba con alguien que podía hacerme daño. O peor aún, sería alguien en quien podría confiar después. Eso no quería ni pensarlo, jamás confiaré en nadie.

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿por qué lloras cariño?

No pude describir exactamente el grado de gratitud que llegué a sentir en cuanto escuché su voz. Mi llanto era peor pero por la calma que la noticia acarreaba. Seguí llorando en silencio. Pude respirar.

Oh! Si, estaba realmente en casa. Él en realidad no me dañaría _jamás._

- Es… es que, yo… - sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos. Seguían igual de cálidos que la última vez.- Tío, yo… salí de tu casa hace apenas dos segundos… creo que tu hijo llegó ya, no lo sé, estaba demasiado asustada para quedarme. Y, y ellos se abrazaron – ya no pude contener el grado de las aguas ni tampoco los hipidos que se escapaban de forma irregular.- Necesito un abrazo de mis padres y ya no los tengo, me siento una extraña en tu casa. Yo no sabía que te habías casado, mi mamá no me contó nada. Y ahora, y ahora yo…- me abrazó más fuerte y yo me dejé hacer. Después de mis padres y los pocos amigos de mi infancia, solo mi tío Carlisle podía darme la confianza suficiente para estar así a su lado.

- Oh. Bella, yo no sabía que tendría que atender tan rápido en el hospital pero tuve que irme y lo lamento, sé cuán difícil es todo esto para ti, pequeña. Apenas eres una niña, y créeme cuando te digo que jamás volveré a irme sin avisarte. – eso me hizo llorar más aun, pero era por saber que se preocupaba realmente por mí, y no por saldar cuentas con el pasado, el no hacía eso. Era el único que me quería ahora.

Cariño, amor, compasión y tristeza. Paciencia. Todos esos sentimientos me los daba él. _Te extraño papá. Y a ti también mami._

Los pensamientos se tornaban más calmados en cuanto se empezó a calmar la tormenta de mis ojos.

- Vamos cariño, Esme se va preocupar. Ella te adora. Hablemos con Edward también ¿sí? – entré otra vez a la zona del terror, Edward me odiaba, lo vi en sus ojos, el jamás me sentiría parte de su familia. Yo era una extraña, invadiendo su casa.

Dudé demasiado que en algún momento yo pudiera ver a cualquier persona de la forma que él me había visto pero, él no tenía la culpa. No tenía idea de que parte de la vida me había tocado.

- Creo que tu hijo no está contento conmigo en casa, tío. Mejor regreso después.

_¿y a dónde demonios vas a ir Bella? –_pregunto mi conciencia. Y yo de paso.

- ¿Hay algún lugar que frecuentes? – el tono de incredulidad era sobresaliente. Tampoco podría haber mentido. Yo raramente salí de la casa que habité.

- Yo. Esto, no en realidad no.

El silencio fue incomodo. Seguramente los detalles de mi vida eran claros para mi tío Carlisle pero a mí, realmente, me costaba recordarlos. Era demasiado haber sido parte y recordar era aun peor, quise ahorrar el dolor al menos un poco más.

El ya no añadió nada. Caminamos lentamente a pesar de la incomodidad. Tenía pavor volver a ver esa forma directa de odio.

Esme esperaba en la sala con Rose, supuse que Edward no me soportaba ni presente y por eso se había retirado, pero en cuanto entramos en casa ambos, apareció como por arte de magia.

Me miró ¿apenado?... no lo sé con seguridad pero era esa mi impresión. Se acercó a nosotros y yo retrocedí.

- Hola papá. – Carlisle lo abrazó, brevemente, y luego me vio.

- Esta es Bella. Bella Swan. ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Charlie y Reneé? Ella es su hija.

- Si. Mamá acaba de decirme.- se giró hasta que me quedo viendo, triste.- Lamento haberte hablado así. Tuve miedo de que fueras una extraña en casa intentando lastimar a mi hermanita. Fui tonto y lo lamento realmente. Debí preguntar en lugar de agredirte.

Parecía sincero pero no podía confiar realmente, al ver su rostro ahora daba la impresión de que había cambiado de canal en un televisor. Era radical la forma en que lo había visto antes… y ahora. Aun me sentía asustada, no estaba muy segura de si estaba aparentando frente a su familia o si estaba arrepentido. Seguramente sentía un poco de lástima pues Esme debió haberle contado de mis padres.

- Bueno, debemos almorzar. Y festejar que Edward pasará estas vacaciones con nosotros, y por adelantado. – dijo Esme. Ah, entonces por eso había vuelto.

Almorzamos algo extrañados por la situación. Al menos yo me sentía como un bicho raro en medio de mariposas.

Rose era el alma dulce y cándida del lugar, y me tomaba de la mano cada vez que podía, porque su sillita de comer estaba a mi lado y era casi como si supiese que la necesitaba.

Me mantuve en silencio, apenas y asentía si se me preguntaba algo directamente, y Edward parecía estar muy pendiente de mí, lo cual me dejaba más que nerviosa. Lo único que atrajo mi atención, y casi me hace perder la calma aparente fue un tema en particular. Mi vuelta a clases. En vacaciones.

- Creo que deberíamos buscarte un tutor cariño. – comentó Esme dirigiéndose obviamente a mí. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo tan notorio que casi me atragante con el agua que bebía.

- Yo, esto, un… ¿tutor? No creo que sea necesario. Y realmente puedo…- casi iba a ponerme a temblar, si querían que un tutor me ayude, seguramente buscarían a algún "cerebrito" engreído de mi escuela, y ellos solo pensaban que tenían que mantenerse alejado de "la loca Swan".

- En realidad no creo que fuese necesario mamá.- ese fue Edward, se me desencajó la mandíbula de su sitio, y quedé tiesa.- Si tu así lo prefieres… me ofrezco como tu tutor, Bella, aunque puede que ya hayas pensado en alguna otra… solución.- la forma en la que se dirigió a mi fue suave, calmada. Como si acariciara las palabras al hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿me quería vigilar de cerca? ¿pensaría aun que era una amenaza para su familia?

Cada segundo se me ocurría una nueva pregunta que me hacía sentir realmente insegura y aterrada. Hasta histérica, probablemente.

- Yo no quiero… molestar a nadie. – es lo único que pude decir coherentemente.

- No molestas, para nada.- susurró.

Recién en ese segundo fui consciente de que Esme y Carlisle no participaban más que para mover los ojos del lugar en donde se encontraba su hijo, cuando él hablaba hasta donde me encontraba yo, si hacía lo mismo.

- Tío Carlisle, creo que no es necesario, los exámenes son en un poco más de un mes, y yo puedo estudiar sola.- la mirada tierna que me lanzo mi tío me calmo un poco los nervios.

- Bells, tu sabes que hay muchas cosas que necesitas aparte de los conocimientos que ya tienes, y Edward puede ayudarte en eso; es un gran estudiante, y te dará ese empujoncito que necesitas para no distraerte en otra cosas. Además no tendrás que salir demasiado.

Lo último lo comento como dándome a entender que era un sí, o un sí. Esa última oración era lo único que necesitaba para aceptar, pues no es como si no fuese a sentir temor de salir sola aun.

Los dos días que siguieron fueron de stress, Esme, Rose y tío Carlisle eran muy atentos, tanto que hasta a veces podía sentir cierto sofoco. Me dieron una habitación para mi sola y era preciosa, mucho espacio para tan pocas cosas que tenía – un par de libros de mi madre, unas fotos, unas pocas prendas, el uniforme del colegio y los artículos del mismo- peo e sentí sumamente feliz con el espacio. Era mío, al menos de cierta forma, pues aun era su casa, pero allí nadie me molestaba con atenciones excesivas. Estaba muy contenta con el trato y el amor que me daban, pero del estar prácticamente en cautiverio pasar tan rápidamente como un mareo a la protección de una familia, me ponía de los nervios.

Apenas y me encontraba con Edward en la casa, no es que fuera una mansión ni nada por el estilo pero era una casa grande y hermosa.

Me pasé todo el tiempo posible con Rose pues habíamos quedado que al día siguiente – lunes – empezaríamos las "tutorías" de cálculo.

Rose era la niña más preciosa que habían visto mis ojos. Me abrazaba cada vez que yo me acercaba a ella, me hablaba en su idioma infantil de muchas cosas, algunas que entendía realmente bien, y otras que no entendía nada. Pero siempre estaba allí cuanto podía. Le encantaba que le contara cuentos, algunas veces estaba tan absorta que cuando menos lo imaginaba repetía – o al menos intentaba- la última palabra que escuchaba del relato.

Su inteligencia era impresionante.

- ¡Pero que bebé más inteligente! Ya sabes decir "mesa" – me sonreía como si yo fuese lo más dulce del planeta.

- Sí que lo es.- brinque cuando oí esa voz, yo también estaba quedándome absorta en la historia.

- Err… no sabía que estabas en casa. Disculpa. Pensé que papá y mamá habían salido con ustedes también.

- No, nosotras nos quedamos. Rose estaba algo adormilada y decidimos que un cuento sería maravilloso.

Edward me vio de una forma diferente, intensa pero sin odio. No supe interpretar esa mirada, pero tuve un cierto cosquilleo dentro de mí.

Rose reclamó nuevamente mi atención y no sin cierta dificultad continué contándole la maravillosa historia de "Caperucita Roja".

* * *

Bueno tengo que agredecer las hermosas palabras de Annie, Mika o como desees que te llame linda... eres un sol!

Se que probablemente he demorado algo, pero es que las tareas de la U me han dejado ocupada, igual, esta actu ha sido mas rápida que cualquiera que haya hecho antes... espero que me disculpen las lectoras silenciosas si las dejé en ascuas, pero no puedo saberlo realmente si no me cuentan que les parece la historia o si en realidd no les ha gustado.

Les vuelvo a invitar a pasarse por el resto de mis historias. Voy a intentar subir la nueva historia que tengo preparada dentro de poco si me hago otro espacio.

Que estén muy bien y sigan leyendo.

Las quiero muchísimo chicas!

C:

Cualquier pregunta al respecto del fic o de mi, no duden en preguntar en sus RR en el PM o en el Fb.

Ahora sí, un abrazo de oso, y muchos besos.

Ale!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:

El álbum 21 de Adele, sí entero, siempre está allí para sacarme del atolladero. En especial Lovesong, One and only, o la canción que les guste más.

Shake it out – Florence and the Machine

Franklin - Paramore

Heartlines – Florence and the Machine

Alex Ubago – Dame tu aire

* * *

**¿Amigos?**

Había temido este momento las últimas veinticuatro horas. Casi como si fuera a presenciar mi ejecución; apenas dormí, sobresaltada hasta en mis sueños imaginé los peores escenarios de lo que pasaría esta tarde. Y otra vez fallé en cuanto a mis expectativas… las cuales no debí tener en primer momento, pero ¿quién puede evitar hacerse mundos en la cabeza?

- Chicos, Rose y yo debemos salir un rato, Carlisle probablemente llegue a casa hasta las siete, así que no serán interrumpidos mientras estudian. Les traeré helado, o lo que deseen comer…- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué sabor te gusta, Bella? – Esme tan cariñosa preguntó.

- Si no es molestia ¿puede ser de maracuyá? –contesté.

- ¡Perfecto! A nosotros nos encanta. ¿puedes creer que fue Ed quien nos introdujo a ese sabor tan peculiar? Es realmente delicioso. – sonrió y se acerco a despedirse calurosamente de ambos. Rose estiro sus manitas para que la sostuviese. La apreté un poco a mí, avariciando sus hermosos rizos rubios.

- Beah, Beah…- balbuceó y me beso la mejilla que tenía a su alcance.

- Nos vemos al rato peque –le dije- compra algo lindo para jugar ¿sí? –se rio como solo ella sabe hacerlo y acudió con su hermano. Esme me abrazó como despedida.

- ¿Quieres alguna cosa en especial? Tal vez un libro… -me sonrojé. Lo poco que habíamos hablado era básicamente de libros. Esme me recordaba tanto a mi madre y su loca pasión por la lectura. Casi sabía todos los títulos y había leído más aun. Era realmente impresionante que nos entendiésemos tanto, solo hablando de personajes ficticios e historias que vivían nada más que en la mente de sus escritores.

- Solo si encuentras algo de Forsyth*. Si fuese Vengador sería maravilloso, pero tampoco es necesario. Me puedes prestar alguno y evitaríamos que gastes en vano. –su mirada se volvió algo vidriosa ¿Qué hice? ¿herí sus sentimientos?

- Oh! Cariño. Para mí es un placer. Nada es gastado en vano cuando es para ti.-ahora las aguas se asomaban repentinamente a mis ojos. Con unas pocas palabras y esa mirada transparente me transmitía el significado de paz, me tenía en su bolsillo.

- Gracias Esme –no podía ocultar el grado de emoción pero tampoco podíamos pasar todo el día despidiéndonos como si jamás nos fuésemos a ver de nuevo.

- Bueno, que se diviertan. Sería maravilloso que trajeras bastante de ese helado ma. Sabes que el monstruito también lo ama.-Edward pronunció la despedida cariñosamente, cuando aun sostenía a Rosalie en sus brazos y la miraba con adoración. Ella jugaba con el cabello de su hermano.

- Sí, Rose adora ese helado, y es culpa tuya. Pero en lo que a ti respecta no te vas a quedar con un pote entero para ti solo, eso no. –ambos besaron las mejillas de la bebé y después de un ligero abrazo Edward dejó ir a su hermana con su madre.

_¡La hora de la verdad!_

- Bueno, Bella ¿te parece que empecemos ahora? –Edward apenas y estaba viéndome, probablemente me daba un espacio del casi ataque lacrimógeno que presenció, o –para variar- eran solo imaginaciones mías.

- Entonces Bella… ¿me podrías decir en qué tema exactamente te quedaste en clase, y hasta que parte entendiste? –me retorcí ligeramente las manos pensando que iba a decirle ¿acaso podía recordar hasta donde le entendí a mi maestro? ¿le importaría mucho que prácticamente tendría que darme clase desde el inicio de clases? ¿se reiría de mi falta de atención?

- Yo creo que debería… debería hacer un repaso de todo lo que me dictaron este año… he estado algo _ausente._ –pronuncié con cuidado la palabra, teniendo implícitas las siguientes "no preguntes al respecto", lo cual pareció captar al vuelo. Entonces tomó mi libro de matemáticas y le dio una ojeada.

Los temas que empezamos eran realmente buenos y sencillos –si se podían ver desde el punto de vista de alguien a quien le gusta estudiar- y para ser sincera, él no era mal tutor. Se puso al tanto del tema dándome algunas formas más rápidas de llegar a las respuestas, pero sin confundirme en el proceso. Era realmente sencillo avanzar… aunque claro, sentí siempre que había algo más de lo que no hablaba.

- ¿Te importaría hacer una pausa un momento? –dijo algo dudoso- Prometo no incomodarte demasiado -¿Por qué parecía estar sinceramente preocupado de mi reacción a su pregunta? Cerré mi libreta de apuntes.

- Creo que no. Continua, por favor.

- Lo siento realmente, no solo por la historia de tus padres Bella, sino también por mi falta de tacto, tu jamás me has hecho nada, y yo llegué y te traté pésimo. Sé que no debería decir esto de mi mismo, pero soy una buena persona… gracias a mis padres y no quiero que me veas diferente. ¿podríamos hacer las paces aunque me odies por tratarte como nunca debí? –parecía contener la respiración ante mi respuesta. Era extraño pero quise reír ante tamaña ocurrencia ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a odiar?, y sin poder evitarlo reí, simple y sencillamente, _como antes. _Ya había olvidado el sonido de mi sonrisa ¿Qué me pasaba? Me miró ceñudo.

- ¿Crees que te odio? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –en ese momento, sin ningún aviso previo se acercó a mí y vio dentro de mí. Lo digo en serio, fue como si traspasara mi alma con su mirada. Buscaba algo y no sé que encontró.

- Fui un idiota ¿no es cierto? –pronunció y yo callé de repente ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Me alejé y algo de tristeza vi en sus ojos, que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, eran verdes, extrañamente verdes.

Ciertamente fue como si me hubiera hipnotizado, pues tampoco me había alejado demasiado. No pude hablar ¿Qué diría en un momento así? ¿Había alguna palabra para describir el sentimiento que recorría a mil por hora en mi columna? ¿Era esto normal?

- Pensé… -solté sin más, aturdida- yo pensaba que el que me odiaba eras tú.-termine al fin. Aunque sintiendo la tensión de estar aún algo cerca de él. Aunque no era el mismo tipo de presión molesta del principio. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué con él? Si él es mi primo ¿Por qué me sentía tan atraída? Era estúpido, ilógico.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó después de lo que me pareció una eternidad- Yo no puedo odiarte. Aunque a veces quisiera… -esa última frase me devolvió a la realidad ¿con que idioteces me entretuve? Quise gritar de rabia.

¿Por qué seguía buscando mal en mi vida? Obviamente estaba buscaba cualquier pretexto para odiarme. Cualquiera. Seguramente ese sería el propósito de sus tutorías. Todo me daba vueltas ¿Acaso podía encontrarme tan pronto con otra persona igual de retorcida que…? ¡Demonios! Todo indicaba que sí. Me vio alarmado.

- No, bella, yo no quise decir… -¿que, ahora también me leía la mente?- escucha Bella, eres tan… eres realmente como un tipo raro de persona, de esos que crees que ya no existen. Eres tan maravillosa que he estado encontrarte un defecto para dejar de creerte _irreal_. Solo quise decir que admiro tu fuerza. Eres todo lo que mis padres o cualquier otro desearía como hija. Estaba celoso, demasiado, pues a fin de cuentas ahora eres como… como mi hermana –la última sonó de lo más contradictoria que todas, pues no parecía querer decirla en voz alta, e iba totalmente desequilibrada con respecto al discurso rápido y claro que iba diciendo. Me sentí mareada, asimilando todo aquello, mientras él me veía expectante.

El tiempo se detuvo y tomé una decisión inconsciente. Tal vez me arrepentiría después pero no me pude contener a tiempo.

Salí de mi silla y me abalancé abrazándolo fuertemente sin pensar en nada; si le faltaría el aire por mi causa o si me rechazaría, aunque no lo hizo, y me abrazó también.

Dejé salir todo de mi en ese abrazo, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando en silencio. Era una especie de catarsis, un acto tan sencillo sin embargo simbólico que me enviaba de vuelta –de cierto modo- al mundo del que me había alejado casi sin querer volver.

Aunque de manera inesperada, estaba usando a Edward como esa vía de escape y de regreso.

* * *

_*Frederick Forsyth es un gran escritor que publicó Vengador en el 2003, es un Bestseller realmente hermoso, si les gustan los thrillers. Totalmente recomendado!_

Me parece que voy a llorar, no saben que maravilloso ha sido leer todos su comentarios, Cath, Zoalesita, Gaby pechocha! y mi muñeca que esta desde el principio Mika, ah! también Jana. Todas son maravillosas, espero poder resolver un poquito más el puzzle en el que muchas cosas van a ir encajando aunque lentamente de forma adecuada.

Me encanta que les haya gustado, que disfruten las palabras que escribo con mucho cariño. Creo que son muy pacientes conmigo les mando todo mi amor, mi amistad, mis abrazos. Nosé exactamente como agradecerles, es enorme la alegría que me han dado.

Ojala que todo les este yendo muy bien. Sin más, les informo que probablemente sean los días martes los que utilice para actualizar pero si va a ser una vez por semana.

Les vuelvo a invitar a pasarse por el resto de mis historias.

Que estén muy bien y sigan leyendo.

Las quiero muchísimo chicas!

C:

Recalco, cualquier pregunta al respecto del fic o de mi, no duden en hacerla en sus RR en el PM o en el Fb.

Ale!

Pd: prometo subir el siguiente capi más largo, y ah! ¿alguna quiere decirme su teoría de quien creen que pudo haber sido el causante del dolor de Bella? se aceptan teorías de todo tipo, pero no fueron extraterrestres.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:

**Why does it always rain on me – Travis**

**Get away - Yuck **

**Youth without youth - Metric**

**I was broken – Robert Pattinson (cover)**

* * *

**Incomparablemente atroz**

Apenas pude pensar con algo de claridad me separe de aquel abrazo, y todo mi ser me reclamo el frio que dejó aquella acción.

Seque un poco mis lágrimas, al menos por unos segundos, pues sobrepuso sus dedos y las secó delicadamente.

No quise ver en sus ojos, pero no pude evitarlo. Su presencia me tenía anclada desde esos orbes verde esmeralda, y la sensación era inesperadamente agradable.

- Soy un tonto ¿verdad? No debí haberte lastimado así –se detuvo- pero no es esa la razón de tu llanto. –susurró- Puedo verlo aunque no lo digas en voz alta.

- Gracias –comencé- De verdad lo digo. Tu sinceridad me agrada –cambie el tema, pues no era el momento para ponerme las lacrimógena, eso, sin decir que el tema me llevaría a la histeria cuando menos. Eso pareció mantenerlo distraído, al menos de momento –Espero no haber deshecho tu visión de mi –intenté bromear, calmada ya- o tendré que volver a ser encantadora. –seguramente mis intentos eran realmente patéticos pues no sonrió.

- No debes intentar nada. Siendo tu misma es suficiente.

- En realidad quise decir que tus palabras significan algo realmente importante para mí, y por supuesto que no te odio. Somos familia, no puedo odiarte. Todos ustedes son mi familia –_la única que me queda_ quise agregar pero me contuve. Tampoco pensé demasiado en el hecho de que era adoptado ni nada.

- Creo que mas allá de ser familia, me gustaría que seamos amigos. No todas las familias se unen con lazos de amistad –sonrió. ¿porque ahora me sentía tan tranquila con él? Como si nada de lo anterior fuese real…

- Yo también quiero ser tu amiga

- ¿Amigos?– dijo estirando su mano, la tomé y me sentí igual que con Esme, en paz calma y tranquilidad.

- Amigos –confirmé y volví a sonreír ligera y tranquila.

El tiempo aunque uno no quiera pasa y con las clases, a veces demasiado tediosas, me absorbieron tres o cuatro veces por semana, y apenas me di cuenta que prácticamente ya vivía con mi nueva familia un mes entero, mientras tanto podía decir con seguridad que aprobaría mis exámenes aunque los mismos fuesen muy difíciles.

Edward no solo llegó a ser un buen tutor, sino que era excelente. No avanzaba nada con respecto a los temas si no hubiese entendido antes absolutamente todo. No tenía ningún problema sin resolver en mis prácticas numéricas, lo cual me hacía sentir confiada porque yo había resuelto todas ellas.

También podía asegurar sin ninguna duda que Edward y yo éramos amigos. Su comprensión en clase no solo me la demostraba con los números sino que también en cuanto hablábamos de nuestros respectivos puntos de vista, experiencias o gustos. Aunque parecía darse cuenta que yo no iría tan lejos en cuanto a explicar con detalle cada aspecto; sobretodo que no diría demasiado de las razones por las cuales su padre me había "rescatado". Sin embargo, me seguía preguntando porque la sensación extraña al estar con él no se desvanecía, aunque tampoco me llegaba a sentir del todo incomoda, era inexplicablemente contradictoria la situación, pues cuando nos alejábamos un poco sentía que debíamos estar cerca y cuando nos reuníamos nuevamente lo quería lejos… casi como si me sintiese vulnerable con su presencia y sin ella.

De momento no le daba demasiada importancia, pues empecé a creer que solo era parte de mi época adolescente y mi humor cambiante. O simplemente estaba loca.

Por otro lado, tío Carlisle parecía siempre fascinado cuando nos veía en casa a Rose, Edward y a mi juntos, no escatimaba la mirada de afecto y cariño para ninguno de nosotros, siempre había orgullo y felicidad de su parte.

Esme era el ser humano más adorable que había conocido, consintiéndonos todo cuanto podía. Su empeño en hacernos felices a cada uno por igual, y me hacía sentir mucho mas amada y podía decir lo mismo de por todos en la casa, pues la atmosfera que se creaba con su presencia era totalmente palpable.

Y Rose… Rose simplemente no era un ángel porque se supone que ellos tienen alas. Era más que maravillosa en todo sentido ¡Su encanto absoluto me tenía tan enganchada a ella! Las horas que pasábamos juntas –o con Edward- me parecían muy pocas.

En todo caso, e incluso sin pensar demasiado en la costosa ropa –que a fin de cuentas tuve que aceptar- mis pertenencias habían multiplicado su volumen por lo menos 400%, tanto que se me hacía demasiado abrumador.

Aunque claro jamás pensé dos veces cuando Esme, Carlisle o incluso Edward me presentaban un nuevo mundo descrito en más de 200 hojas, sin embargo a veces me salían con que les dijese el título de mi preferencia y ellos me lo conseguirían.

A pesar de todo lo que recibía –claro, sin convencerme realmente que me merecía todo aquello- estaba bien agradecida.

Y me sentía, bueno no completa –siempre me faltarían mis padres- pero casi podía decir que tenía un nivel de felicidad semejante al que sentí cuando estaban conmigo.

- Y bien Bella ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Recuerda que ayer ganaste el derecho de elegir el lugar donde iríamos… -Edward, un poco impaciente por mi respuesta, preguntó.

- ¿Rose irá con nosotros?

- No lo creo. Mamá me contó que irían a ver al pediatra. Le está saliendo un diente nuevo.

- ¿Estará adolorida?

- No lo creo, Bella. Es más una especie de control de crecimiento que otra cosa.

- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece el museo? Oí que habrá una exposición de arte moderno. ¿Te imaginas ese conocimiento de nerds para nosotros solos?

Sus paroxismos fueron resonando en la sala de la casa rápidamente, contagiándome la risa.

- ¡Hay Bella! La única nerd aquí eres tú. No me unas a tu grupo… -continuó carcajeándose.

- Sí, claro. Como yo soy la tutora… -volteé los ojos. ¿Qué se había creído?

Poco a poco se había ganado esa confianza que demostrábamos. Sabía que debía reír con él y de él, como una forma de corresponder ese sentimiento que compartíamos.

- Sabes que bromeo ¿no?

- Sí, claro… -reproché. Entonces me abrazó ligeramente.

- Estas molesta, estas molesta, estas molesta, estas… -continuaba con su abrazo y su irritante discurso hasta que "se me pasaba" el enojo y nos carcajeábamos ambos.

- Ya señor no-soy-nerd ¿Qué dice del museo?

- Si es el museo de Ciencias Naturales al que te estás refiriendo, no podemos.

- ¿Por qué?-solté una mueca de disgusto.

- Porque esa exposición de la que hablas fue la semana pasada.

- ¿En serio? ¡Diablos! Estoy realmente perdida en cuanto a la fecha. –sonrió

- Bella, no solo en la fecha. –le fruncí el ceño

- Ok, orientación-es-mi-segundo-nombre ¿Qué propones?

- Pasear, ver una película, jugar _paintball_… cualquier cosa de esas, ya estoy un poco cansado de estudiar en vacaciones.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –susurré. ¿Quién sería mi tutor ahora?

- Espera, no te pongas así. Me siento muy bien ayudándote a estudiar, es solo que no todo debería ser estudios… Debemos salir un poco más, Bella. ¿acaso conoces la ciudad?

- He estado estudiando para esos estúpidos exámenes –refunfuñé.

- Lo ves. Hay que darnos un respiro, nada más.-_Yo y mi tendencia a irme hasta los extremos… _

Entonces salimos hasta Port Ángeles, aunque habíamos pensado primero en ir a Olimpia, sin embargo tampoco podíamos ir demasiado lejos. Aun éramos menores y nuestros padres nos querían temprano en casa. Tampoco manejábamos aun, ni nada por el estilo, así que solo nos quedaba usar el autobús.

En ese momento no podía definir el hecho de que no sentí la misma opresión en el pecho que antes, cuando salía de casa. Tal vez estaba más confiada con que no podría cruzarme con alguien que deseara deliberadamente hacerme daño estando acompañada, o solamente mi sentido de orientación y las emociones nuevas –correspondientes a estar con una persona que no quería agredirme solo por mirar donde caminaba- me hacían parecer casi en piloto automático, inhibiendo hasta cierto punto el miedo, pero aun así disfrutaba el momento, como si suprimiese ciertos sentimientos indeseados. _Como una persona normal lo haría, aunque no fuese consciente de aquello…_

Al final no hubo nada bueno para ver en el cine así que decidimos ir a caminar por unos maravillosos sitios que Edward conocía muy bien. Realmente parecía un paseo turístico con guía incluido, el cual relataba de manera dedicada hermosas historias que daban la impresión de haber sido sacadas de cuentos de hadas, mientras caminábamos por algunas calles y avenidas peculiares.

A media tarde fuimos a un lugar de comida rápida, que vendía unas hamburguesas enormes y deliciosas. Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cómo me terminé la mía, pero lo hice, eso sin contar que también tomé mi refresco.

Edward vio con ojos como platos como dejaba mi plato vacio y no me podía levantar

–metafóricamente- de la silla que usé.

- ¡No puedo creer que te acabases toda la hamburguesa!

- ¡Y yo no puedo creer que no terminases la tuya!

Nos reímos a mandíbula batiente.

- Me encanta cuando te ríes. -¿Qué podía responder a eso?

- Lo que pasa es que tengo un tutor explotador, que ni siquiera me permite reír.

- ¿Puedo conocerlo? Debe ser una eminencia…

- Nada que ver, es solo un tonto. –lo miré seria por unos segundos y luego nos carcajeamos más fuerte. Cuando ya tuvimos la oportunidad de calmarnos un poco le pregunté.

- ¿Conoces por casualidad algún lugar donde vendas muñecas hechas a mano, o cosas parecidas? –me vio algo extrañado pero luego sonrió dulcemente cuando comprendió lo que quise decir.

- ¿Crees que le gusten?

- Estoy segura que las amará.

- Entonces vamos allá.

Fuimos a una tienda hermosa, que parecía enteramente un plació de juegos. Todo repleto de juguetes de todos los tamaños, formas, colores, en fin, el sueño de todo niño.

Cuando encontré una muñeca de sonrisa super dulce y tierna, sin llegar a ser exagerada, me emocioné de verdad pues tenía el color de mis ojos, y sus cabellos eran casi tan largos como los míos. Ésta sería mi regalo para Rose.

- ¿Sabías que el cumpleaños de Rose es en menos de un mes? –preguntó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos caminando a la estación del bus para regresar a casa.

- No tenía idea. Gracias por avisar. Por cierto cuando es tu cumpleaños, jamás lo pregunté. –respondí sincera.

- Es el 20 de Junio. Y el tuyo me lo dijo mi papá, el 13 de setiembre ¿no?

- Exactamente.

- Crees que podemos llevar unos… -en el momento que Edward iba diciendo algo nuevo que probablemente me sorprendería como el conocimiento acerca de mi cumpleaños, levanté la vista sin intención alguna de encontrar algo novedoso, pero allí estaba.

Me quedé petrificada en mi sitio.

¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Por favor, ¡NO!

Intente respirar nuevamente, pasar algo de oxigeno hasta mi cerebro para poder ordenar a mis pies que corran, se muevan, avancen. Cambien de de dirección o hagan algo, pero nada.

Los latidos estruendosos de mi corazón se hicieron sentir desaforadamente atronando mis oídos a más no poder y seguí estática, y congelada.

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque en las películas parece que todo pasa en cámara lenta cuando el enemigo está cerca de la víctima.

Mi corazón apresurado latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que hacía que pudiese contar cada segundo como si fuesen horas, prácticamente.

Solo estaba allí, pasaba todo a mi alrededor: Edward continuaba con pasos lentos hablando de lo que sea que estábamos hablando antes de ver a aquel hombre en la siguiente calle, muy tranquilo y sin darse cuenta que me tenía cerca de su maldito alcance.

Temblé como una hoja en medio de un tornado ¿A dónde iría? ¿Cómo huiría? ¿Por qué no le dije a Edward que no debía salir? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Mis ojos estaban colmados de lágrimas, como si supiesen que pronto estaría totalmente perdida. _Como antes cuando la alarma de mi cuerpo funcionaba mejor que cualquier cosa._

Una mano abrazó mi codo izquierdo

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? –preguntó

- Vamos por donde vinimos. Olvidé algo. –no sé cómo pero logré mover mi adormecido cuerpo en medio del pánico. Edward no comentó nada, solo caminó rápidamente ajustándose a mis pasos. Traté de pensar con claridad, probablemente no se había dado cuenta aun que estaba cerca sino ya hubiese salido detrás de nosotros. Y esas pisadas fuertes las reconocería aunque no las viese.

El caos se apoderaba de mí ¿y si no es así? ¿Si esta buscándome por la calle contraria? ¿Si está lo suficientemente sobrio para pensar diferentes estrategias?

Lucía algo diferente, incluso mayoranas los que hubiésemos pasado separados. Parecía realmente sobrio, aunque claro, aun estando ebrio también podía disimular. _Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie._

- Bella ya dime qué te pasa –casi había olvidado a Edward a mi lado.

- ¿Podemos simplemente regresar al bazar? Debo encontrar lo que olvidé. –me tomo un poco más firme que antes del brazo, deteniéndome.

- Necesito que me digas que paso ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Qué recordaste? ¿Qué viste? ¡Dios! Estas llorando -¿Qué? ¡Mierda! No me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Sabes dónde puedo ir al baño?

- En el mal, a una cuadra de aquí.

- Perfecto, vamos. –tome su mano firmemente y lo arrastré conmigo.

Llegue a los servicios higiénicos, entré y lavé un poco mi rostro. Respiré profundamente. ¿Podríamos llamar un taxi para que nos lleve de aquí hasta la casa? ¿Cuánto se molestaría Carlisle en cuanto supiera todo? ¿Llegaría sana y salva a su casa? ¿Y Edward? Las preguntas cada vez eran más agresivas y peligrosas, no podía si quiera pensar que estaba relativamente a salvo, pues no sabía que me esperaba al salir del baño. Intente respirar profundo nuevamente. Salí.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?

- Debo contarte algo pero no será nada agradable, al contrario, y es muy probable que desees estar lejos de mí después, aunque lo entenderé. Pero… -¡oh no, otra vez la marea subiendo! _¿Cuándo demonios se calmaran mis ojos?_

- No creo que hubiese algo remotamente que me hago alejarme de ti. –sonó tan seguro, tanto como yo no estaba.

- Vi… vi a Billy –un silencio rotundo. ¿acaso el sabía de…?

- ¿Quién es Billy? –no al parecer no tenía ni idea.

- El es la persona a la que mis padres me dejaron encargada antes de morir. –frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y porque te pusiste así? ¿no querías saludarlo? –el color huyo de mi rostro.

- Es… una larga historia y es mejor que te lo cuente en casa. No me siento bien aquí. ¡Por favor! –supliqué. Y tal vez si fui muy convincente con mis palabas, porque es realidad deseaba alejarnos del peligro, o mis lagrimas ya no resistían otra sesión de contención. Sea como sea, el asintió y fuimos felizmente en taxi al menos hasta la parada del bus.

No tendríamos que caminar arriesgándonos a cada segundo, con cada paso. Edward no tenía porque salir herido, también.

* * *

**Las espero acá la proxima semana, y les daré doble capitulo durante la semana que viene si no se presenta nada en medio. Un enoooooooooorme abrazo de oso.**

**Las quiero muchísimo chicas!**

**C:**

**Recalco, cualquier pregunta al respecto del fic o de mi, no duden en hacerla en sus RR en el PM o en el Fb.**

**Ale!**

**Las demás historias que tengo también las esperan... sería muy dulce si se pasan por allí al menos a leerlas.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

**Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:**

**The Black Keys – Little black submarines**

**Líbido – Sin Rencor**

**Paramore – Playing God**

**Vincent Mcmorrow – We are ghosts**

* * *

**Pasado sin resolver**

No quise pensar mucho, aunque tampoco podía evitar el destrozo que la situación le daba a mi cabeza. ¡Qué Horrible! ¿Cómo tomaría toda la verdad Edward? ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir si me iba de Forks? Al menos si me huía ninguno de ellos estaría en peligro… no quise pensar en sus rostros pero el de Rose vino primero, luego Edward, Carlisle, Esme. ¿Qué sería de mi nueva familia si yo me quedaba?

- Bella, habla por favor. Estoy en ascuas. Aún no tengo idea de lo que pasa, no has dicho una sola palabra.

- Debemos llegar a casa primero, debo ver a Carlisle, hablar con él. Contarle…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué debes contarle Bella? ¿De Billy?

- Si Edward, de él. –el terror se apoderó de mi nuevamente ¿y si se dió cuenta que estuve a su alcance y ahora nos está siguiendo?

- Por favor, ya dime algo, me estoy volviendo loco con tus silencios. –su interés fue mi cable a tierra, por decirlo de algún modo, y me calmé más rápido de lo que esperaba. Billy jamás estaría tan alejado si de verdad nos estuviese siguiendo… Respiré profundo, debía contarle algo al menos.

- Billy –su nombre aún causaba que tiemble- él no, el no me cuidaba realmente. Solo pretendió todo el tiempo, con servicios sociales, con tu padre, con todo el mundo, excepto conmigo… -sus orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos, proseguí- supongo que el ser alcohólico le da un punto a favor, o justificación, puede decir que no estaba del todo en sus cinco sentidos –soné tan criptica, ya que ni yo misma creía esa mentira- pero hubieron momentos en que… no siempre estaba ebrio. Es más yo creo que dominaba muy bien el alcohol en su organismo, y encontraba cualquier pretexto en medio que le pareciera lo suficientemente válido. –estábamos muy cerca de nuestra parada.

- Te diré todo en casa ¿sí? –sus hermosos ojos estaban briosos, encajando algunas piezas que no entendía seguramente en mis antiguos silencios.

- Sólo quiero saber una cosa Bella.

- ¿Cuál? Dime.

- El te golpeaba ¿no es así? –ató demasiado rápido los cabos, y no fue ninguna pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Sí. Lo hacía. –temblé más que antes, pensé sinceramente que esto no volvería a pasar, pero tal y como sucedió antes con tío Carlisle, las circunstancias me superaban.

Edward me abrazó como si quisiera esconderme bajo su piel, solté más lágrimas. ¿Acaso nunca me quedaría seca de tanto llorar?

- Debemos bajar en el siguiente paradero, Bella.

Asentí y nos acercamos al conductor para avisarle; tomados de la mano y después de ver una mirada de advertencia hacia Edward de parte del conductor, nos bajamos.

En la mano que teníamos libre cada uno llevaba un presente para Rose. Rogaba que ella estuviese descansando o jugando en su habitación cuando lleguemos, pero de ninguna manera en el living porque se preocuparía demasiado. Era demasiado pequeña para tanto drama. Igual debería prepararme para el interrogatorio de mis tíos, aunque prefería que no sucediese.

Por suerte cuando llegamos a casa, solo encontramos a tío Carlisle viendo televisión.

- Hola hijos, pensé que… -vio dos veces mi rostro y se acercó rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso Edward? ¿Por qué llora Bella? ¿Le hiciste algo? –las preguntas salieron atropelladas y desesperadas. Creo que él no había visto la expresión de mi rostro desde que me encontró aquella vez…

- Vio a Billy –pronunció Edward con rencor en la voz, no supe si era dirigido a mi o a Billy.

Carlisle me abrazó, estaba tan aturdida por el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados y el tono de voz de Edward que no me enfoqué lo suficiente para corresponder la muestra de cariño.

- Tranquila cariño. El jamás te tocará de nuevo. –miró a Edward- ¿Le hizo algo? ¿Y a ti hijo?

- No papá, una vez que Bella se dió cuenta que estaba cerca, nos alejamos. No logré ver quien era, pero estoy seguro que nadie nos vio demasiado como para que nos estuviera siguiendo. Al menos no allí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, completamente. -¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí? ¿Por qué también arruinar la vida de esta familia? Ellos son excelentes personas. Jamás debí huir. ¿Por qué lo hice?

- Bella, contéstame cariño. –Carlisle sacudió ligeramente mis hombros, mientras yo seguí sin encontrarme.

- Estoy aquí, no te pasará nada, ¿entiendes? Nada.

- Es cierto, Bella. No lo permitiremos. No dejaremos que nadie te lastime. Nunca más.

Supongo que esa sensación que irradiaba mi corazón en aquel momento era lo que podía llamar propiamente sentirme protegida, amada, en casa. Pues palabras tan cargadas de cariño, amor y comprensión, sólo las hallaría con ellos, sin duda.

- Gracias a ambos. –mi voz apenas se escuchaba.

- Edward ¿podrías ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina para Bella por favor?

- Claro, ya vuelvo. –agradecí silenciosamente el gesto protector de mi tío.

- Aún no sabe todo. Pero le dije lo que debe saber para que esté así ahora. No quiero que esté enojado o rencoroso con alguien que no conoce. Es horrible dejarse llevar por la ira.

- ¿Quieres que yo se lo diga?

- Lo haré yo, pero tengo miedo… y ¿si me quiere lejos para protegerlos? O peor ¿si ya no quiere estar aquí por mi culpa? Lo entendería pero… pero… -me ahogaba con las posibilidades.

- El no sería capaz, te quiere demasiado, además ¿Por qué crees que se alejaría? Tu eres la única que conozco, aparte de mi pequeña Rose, que ha permitido estar a su lado. No sabes cuánto bien le has hecho Bella.

No estaba lista para algo así. ¿En serio Edward no dejaba a nadie acercarse? ¿Por eso me gritó cuando nos conocimos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Todo era un caos, y al parecer no era la única que debía decir verdades de mí misma. Que Dios me ayude a no perder esa amistad tan hermosa que nos unía. Era lo que pedía. Lo que más me importaba en estos momentos.

* * *

**Chicas sé que es realmente poco pero he tenido unos problemas horribles para concentrarme, y aunque suene a demasiado cliché, también he tenido algunos temas pendientes que resolver en casa.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí. ****Las quiero muchísimo chicas!**

**C:**

**Recalco, cualquier pregunta al respecto del fic o de mi, no duden en hacerla en sus RR en el PM o en el Fb. Siempre respondo así que no duden, en preguntar lo que sea.**

**Ale!**

**Las demás historias que tengo también las esperan... sería muy dulce si se pasan por allí al menos a leerlas. De veras la quiero muchisimo. Gracias de nuevo por las alertas, y los rrs. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

**Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:**

**Coldplay - Fix you**

**Incubus -Dig **

* * *

**Revelaciones**

¿Vivir en la ignorancia o conocer algunas verdades que podían lastimar? ¿Perder su amistad o sentirme libre por ser completamente transparente? Preguntas y más preguntas, una tras otra más catastrófica que la anterior.

Edward estaba sentado en un sofá frente al mío.

Yo fui la que eligió sentarse lejos, al menos así no sentiría la lejanía en incomodidad en cuanto necesitara su espacio para procesar toda la verdad.

Terminé la poca cantidad de agua que quedaba en el vaso que había traído para mí, hace unos segundos. Tío Carlisle estaba arriba hablando con su esposa y revisando si Rose seguía durmiendo.

Inspiré tan profundamente como lo permitió el nudo en mi garganta.

_¡La hora había llegado!_

- Tengo… -soné algo ronca y casi forzada, debía ser porque aun quedaban sollozos por salir- Edward. No sé exactamente por dónde empezar, pero voy a pedirte por favor, que si tienes alguna duda o algo no te parece lo suficientemente claro, me lo digas. –él asintió.

- Gracias.

- Bella-interrumpió lo que iba a decir- quiero que sepas que para mí todo esto significa muchísimo. Demasiado. Tú eres parte importante de mi vida ahora, tanto como Rose, mi madre o Carlisle. Eres y significas mucho más que una mejor amiga, y te prometo que te diré lo que quieras saber, si tienes alguna duda de mí, lo que sea. Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí para todo esto. Debo añadir que si hay algo por más mínimo que sea de lo que aún no te sientas cómoda para decirme, no hay ningún problema, yo te entiendo. No quiero que te sientas ni forzada y en la obligación de contarme nada que no quieras. No está bien ¿entiendes? Y Bella… te quiero. Muchísimo. Sin importar lo que me digas, te quiero. –Mis ojos inundados clamaban su liberación, este chico iba a hacerme llorar de felicidad, y jamás creí que eso fuese posible. Es que hay palabras que te marcan mucho más que un tatuaje, que son de por vida, que te definen y Edward acababa de pronunciarlas para mí. No podía ser más feliz ni pensar que iba a cometer un error por que decidí contarle mi pasado. Aunque era realmente contradictorio que me sintiera tan contenta con las circunstancias.

- Edward –la emoción me dominaba- yo… yo también te quiero –no soporté la lejanía, me fui directo a sus brazos. Fue un caluroso apretón a mi corazón, agradable y tierno.

- No me siento obligada para nada Edward. Solo necesito dejar ir todo esto. Ni siquiera tío Carlisle sabe todo lo que siento. Confío en ti más que en nadie y sólo me sentía así con tu padre. –no le di opción a replicar nada y empecé a decirle todo.

- Cuando mis padres murieron, hace casi cuatro años, tu papá estuvo de viaje por Europa y no pudo llegar a casa conmigo así que fui a parar con la familia Black. Billy Black es el último de los hijos de Rebecca y Matt Black, era viudo cuando mis padres murieron y como era el mejor amigo de mi papá se ofreció a cuidarme. Debo decir que cuando mi mamá estaba cerca Billy, éste se comportaba muy extraño, yo diría que hasta nervioso, no legué a saber porque hasta hace un año, pero debo contarte primero el resto. Bueno al grano, mi madre no terminaba de aceptar la relación de Billy y mi padre, pero tampoco forzó que se separaran simplemente se sentía algo incómoda al tenerlo cerca. –me intenté calmar, la emoción algo desbordante de hace rato e hacía hablar sin respirar, demasiado rápido- En fin, mi papá había tramitado un documento de orden de apoderado y lo puso a Billy como tal, a mi cargo si algo llegaba a ocurrirles. Juro que todo fue demasiado sospechoso cuando me detuve a pensarlo con calma ¿Cómo sabía i papá que estaban en posible peligro? ¿Por qué no lo dijo? y si era por no asustarme ¿Por qué no eligió a tu padre como mi apoderado? No fue sino hasta una ocasión, muchos meses después de dejar de llorar y sufrir demostrativamente que escuché una discusión de Billy y su madre cuando bajaba a estudiar en su living "esa niña no es tu responsabilidad" –decía" ¿por qué no se la entregas a quien debe hacerse responsable? Tu deber es con nosotros no con hijos de desconocidos" Edward yo te juro que Rebecca jamás me trató mal es más era muy atenta y cariñosa, aguantaba sin reproches mis histéricos llantos de madrugada, me cantaba para dormirme ¡era maravillosa! Pero me di tremendo baldazo de agua helada al escuchar esa reacción tan horrible. Se notaba su desprecio hacia mí de un modo tan claro… nunca comprendí por qué detestaba tanto mi presencia para que intentara forzar a Billy a que me "entregue" a quien sea. Bueno, en ese entonces decidía averiguar un poco y Billy e pescó en plena búsqueda. Ese día me sacó de la casa de sus padres y me llevó a donde vivió con su esposa –la difunta- y… me abofeteó, me gritó y me dijo que jamás debía rebuscar entre sus pertenencias, que ese no era mi asunto. –Edward me apretó a su lado- Yo sólo quería encontrar la respuesta de quién era el supuesto verdadero responsable de mí, no quería nada más, porque aunque no encontré nada, me sentí como si estuviese haciendo algo peor, como si fuese a descubrir algo horrible o demasiado importante para él que no debía ver, o al menos eso fue lo que me demostró su reacción. Me trató horrible, y no pude hacer nada. Le temí como no he temido a nadie. Me dejó llorando allí y se encerró en su habitación. Ese día marcó el principio de un infierno, y yo apenas lo creía. Mi cuerpo había procesado y hasta aceptado que tenía mucha culpa de lo sucedido, me ardía la mejilla y los oídos de todos los gritos que había escuchado viniendo de él, pero mi mente estaba como embotada, desconectada de mí misma, no me creía nada. Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida en el sofá. Por la mañana cuando desperté, Billy me observaba fijamente y me encogí en aquel sofá incómodo.

- No, cariño no temas –pronunció suavemente logrando que me quedase quieta en mi sitio, me daba miedo hasta respirar- Lamento lo que pasó ayer, en serio. Jamás creí que yo fuese capaz de… -allí caí en la cuenta de que lo que Billy había estado observando era exclusivamente mi rostro, pues sentí un dolor punzante apretar mi mejilla.

- ¡Luce horrible! De veras, de veras lo lamento tanto, no pasará de nuevo, jamás. –se acercó y abrazó mi cuerpo rígido. No quise creerle pero en el fondo lo hice, mientras curaba mi rostro que había quedado magullado con el golpe, y cumplió su promesa hasta que… -Edward parecía imaginarlo todo a la perfección, mientras narraba cada cosa. Solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estuve llorando, pues había mojado su camiseta- Lo siento, no pretendía arruinar tu ropa…

- No digas tonterías, esto es lo de menos –me observó fijamente, pero no como Billy, en esos ojos verdes no había odio. Levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, la misma que Billy golpeó por primera vez hace cuatro años, y luego la besó.- Lamento que nadie le haya dado su merecido aun, y lamento mucho más que nadie haya podido defenderte hasta ahora. _-¡Oh Edward! _

- Gracias, significa mucho para mí, todo esto. –intenté calmarme- ¿continúo?

- Sólo si tú quieres…

- Está bien –sequé un poco mi rostro con las manos antes de proseguir- Al cabo de unas semanas de gran confusión de mi parte y de que intentase llevar todo a la normalidad de nuevo, llegó tu papá. Hablé con él durante lo que me pareció muy poco tiempo, él simplemente era mi mejor amigo y la única familia verdadera que me quedaba, lamentó no haber estado conmigo todo el tiempo sobretodo con todo el dolor que sentía al no tener más a mis papás, entonces decidió que iba a hablar con Billy para solicitar un permiso (como era mi apoderado) e irme a vivir con él una temporada.

Salté de emoción cuando me lo contó, al menos sería un mes estando juntos y yo realmente extrañaba a tío Carlisle, estar sin él no había hecho más que ponerme demasiado claro cuan sola estaba. Fueron momentos realmente difíciles. Pero todo se derrumbó, Billy se negó argumentando que Carlisle se la pasaba trabajando y no tendría tiempo suficiente de atenderme ni cumplir con el rol de padre pues no sabía de qué se trataba. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, él tuvo un hijo, pero no quise preguntarle, era demasiado personal, y estaba segura –al menos inconscientemente- que no se tomaría el tema tan ligeramente. Casualmente unas horas después Carlisle recibió una llamada importante, y debía regresar a su trabajo lo antes posible, tenía una emergencia que no podía aplazar, o su paciente moriría. Lo llevamos al aeropuerto, Matt y yo, porque Rebecca y Billy se despidieron de él en casa. Cuando regresamos, no entendí nada, el Billy que nos esperaba –frío y distante- no era el mismo que se había despedido cariñoso y cordialmente de Carlisle; casi inmediatamente reconocí el tono de ira contenida en sus ojos. No me podía creer lo que pasaba pues él se había movido tan rápido y tan empeñoso. Mis cosas no estaban por ningún lado en esa casa y cuando iba a preguntarle, Billy me apresuró a salir de allí diciéndoles solamente a sus padres que podían contratar a quien sea para que les asista en casa. –Edward dejó de respirar en ese instante, como si su cuerpo predijera que lo peor (al menos hasta ese momento) venía en mi relato. Tuve que pausarme, suspirando profundamente- Billy… me golpeó muy fuerte. Hizo que prometiera que jamás volvería a sentir preferencia por alguien que no fuese el, que le llamase papá y me advirtió que si contaba algo de lo ocurrido en ese momento a Carlisle o a cualquier otra persona, se encargaría personalmente de que no volviese a ver la luz del día. Me dejó allí… en su living de nuevo, con un labio roto sangrando, la cabeza adolorida pues caí al piso en una ocasión que me empujó, y el trasero magullado de los azotes que me dio con su cinturón, quedé tirada en aquel piso frío toda la noche, pero no hubieron disculpas o remordimientos al día siguiente. –terminé esa parte entre susurros algo ininteligibles y sollozos cargados de pena y sufrimiento. Revivir todo aquello era un verdadero infierno, no me apetecería hacerlo de nuevo, pero me sentía casi liberada a pesar del dolor.

Miré dentro de sus ojos, con los míos aun llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de su estoico silencio, se habían escapado muchas lágrimas, mi dolor también le había afectado. Sin embargo podía ver a Edward con odio en sus ojos, furia contenida y malsana destruyendo su imagen de hermoso ángel. El odio destruiría todo por cuanto -estaba convencida- había luchado.

- No llores, estoy aquí ahora –le consolé.

- Quiero… -sonó ronco- realmente deseo matar a ese animal, Bella. En serio, no es más que un… -acallé su cólera con mis dedos en sus labios.

- Una vez me enteré de algo terrible –argumenté- algo sumamente denigrante que le hicieron a una compañera de mi clase hace un par de años, deseaba que el culpable pagara con la muerte, que se fundiera en el infierno, pero la que se llenó de odio, destrucción y sufrimiento también, fui solo yo, y por supuesto todos los que nos indignamos después de oír aquella aterradora historia que culminó con la muerte de aquella niña, pero me enseñó que con odio no ganaba nada. Te ruego que no digas algo así, la muerte no es algo de lo que tú debas encargarte ni tampoco alguien que se crea dueño el mundo. Cuando nos ponemos en el plan de jugar a ser Dios, siempre terminamos mal. Sólo Él puede con todo, nadie más. Es tan sabio que estoy segura que lo hará pagar todo por lo que ha dañado y más por lo que ha destruido.

- No creo en Dios. –sonó convencido

- ¿Crees que el diablo y el infierno existen?

- Eso es real, Billy Black es un claro ejemplo de eso.

Si crees en uno no puedes dudar del otro, son justo lo contrario, por eso inseparables en concepto. Los seres humanos venimos al mundo a buscar el bien y nos descarrilamos porque no nos damos cuenta de los abundantes y claros signos que nos guían hacia allí. Solo con Dios pude salir del odio que me ataba a Billy, al asesino de Jessica –mi compañera de la que te hable hace rato- y de todo por lo que me sentía culpable sin serlo. Él y la memoria de mis padres son lo único y suficientemente fuerte para hacerme resistente a todo eso, gracias a ellos he llagado aquí, tengo una familia que me ama, tío Carlisle, tía Esme, Rose y tu. No creo que haya más prueba de Dios que ustedes como el hecho de haberme puesto en su camino. Los amo y no hay nada que me haga pensar que no ha valido la pena todo el camino que he recorrido. –lo abracé fuerte, aquellas palabras habían, simplemente, fluido para mí, pues solo eran verdad, mientras Edward parecía verme con admiración sopesó todo aquel monólogo.

Después de un rato, en el que supuse sopesaba mis palabras dijo:

- ¿Quieres saber porqué no creo en Dios, Bella? –ese pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja ¿me contaría porque no dejaba que nadie se le acercara?

- Solo si te sientes listo.

- Estoy listo, Bella –asentí dándole algo de aliento.

- Soy adoptado, ¿eso lo sabías no? –aunque fue en tono de retorica asentí nuevamente- Bien, Esme me rescató de mi madre biológica –¡Oh Dios Mío! Yo creí que era huérfano como yo- Ella, Camile Elizabeth Masen, nunca me quiso a su lado, fui un estorbo siempre, pero le servía como ayuda con mi padre, un hombre con dinero, con futuro y con esposa. Camile me usaba para que Edward McCarthy, mi padre biológico, le diese una pensión para que ella mantuviese la boca cerrada acerca de mi procedencia. Sin embargo, Edward no tenía idea de en que realmente usaba su dinero. Obviamente no era en mí. Y lo descubrió de la peor forma, un día que se suponía no llegaría aún a dejar el dinero de siempre me lo encontré un par de calles más abajo de donde viví con Camile, como no me conocía decidí seguir mi camino, pero se quedó mirándome cual si fuera un fantasma. "y ni siquiera vas a decirme hola" me vio muy triste y el dolor de sus palabras me afectó solo un poco. Yo lo había visto antes a hurtadillas cuando iba a casa de Camile pero jamás preguntó por í, por verme o siquiera pidió una foto, simplemente se limitaba a llegar dejarle el dinero a Camile, y largarse. "¿no tienes frío? Si apenas estas cubierto, y ¿Por qué estás tan delgado y pálido? Elizabeth debería alimentarte mucho mejor, le doy lo suficiente para que no te falte alimento o vestido… iré en este instante a hablar con ella" quise –o al menos una parte de mi lo hizo- salir detrás de él a impedirle que subiera o al menos inventarle alguna mentira para que solo se fuera pero mis acciones y mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, todas estaban atascadas en mi. Lo demás pasó muy rápido, yo subí a la casa después y Edward McCarthy estaba viendo aterrorizado la escena con la que había crecido prácticamente. Encontró a Camile inyectándose algo en el brazo. Había un "amigo" de ella medio borracho en el único sofá del living y un par de líneas blancas en la mesa. Edward pareció volverse loco, le gritó hasta de que se iba a morir y agregó que regresaría con un abogado lo antes posible. Camile me vio entre confundida y enojada, se acercó tambaleando y me empujó al sofá al lado de sus amigo que ni se inmutó cuando choque con su cuerpo "eres un imbécil, ni para eso sirves ¿acaso no podías largarte y ya? ¿Ahora qué mierda haré? ¡Ese bastardo de tu padre no me dará un jodido centavo!" y me golpeó hasta cansarse. La puerta se había quedado abierta, así que todos los vecinos escucharon aquello, Esme estaba allí, se acercó a la escena y me llevó con ella. Edward volvió como había prometido y Esme le gritó que también había sido culpa suya por lo que yo pasé. El abogado de Edward le propuso quedarse conmigo, con mi custodia, y mamá no lo dudó. No supe de Camile hasta el año pasado, la mataron. De Edward no me interesa saber nada –solté todo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Ambos estábamos destrozados por esos fantasmas, pero no nos habíamos dejado amilanar por las circunstancias que nos había tocado vivir. Entendía perfectamente mi dolor porque también era el suyo, ahora lo veía claramente. Lo apreté a mi lado.

- ¡Oh Edward! Yo… lo siento tanto. Pensé que mi vida había sido un infierno pero la tuya… -me largué a llorar por el horror que había pasado. No podía creer como su madre jamás le había dado al menos un poco de amor, si era tan sencillo confiar en él y más aun amarlo ¿acaso había estado ciega esa mujer? ¿o no tenía corazón? Probablemente esa era una razón fuerte para no creer ni en Dios ni en nada. ¿Cómo una madre no puede querer a su hijo?

- No Bella, no lo sientas. A mí solo me golpeó esa ocasión. A ti… estoy seguro que más de las que me has contado.

- Pero a mí… -¿Qué iba a decir? ¿mis padres si me amaban?

- Losé Bella, tuviste padres maravillosos, no me molesta que lo digas, al menos con eso consigo algo de calma en mi corazón, saber que tu vida no siempre ha sido un infierno antes de venir aquí. Es grandioso saber que no siempre Billy Black destrozaba tu vida. No te sientas mal por eso, ahora los tengo a Esme, a Carlisle, a Rossie y a ti. Son lo que más me importa. El pasado ya no existe más. Soy muy feliz así, con ustedes.

¿Cómo tener la fe suficiente para lograr que un desconocido llegue a tu vida? Si era completamente normal y entendible que tuviese cuidado con las personas que lo rodeaban, que se aislara. De cierta forma intenté ponerme a mí en su lugar, imaginarme una madre como la suya. No podía, las sonrisas y el cariño de mi adorada madre no se podían borrar o cambiar con nada. Sin poder contenerme otra vez lloré, en silencio, pero con el corazón mil veces más dolorido por conocer la versión nueva y trasparente de la vida de mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. No tenía ni idea que vendría después de esto per si sabía con total certeza que este sentimiento tan fuerte y poderoso que nos unía no se rompería de ninguna manera.

* * *

**DISCULPENME!**

**Si me he demorado un buen! Pero les aseguro que he tratado de apurarme todo lo que me dió el tiempo libre que me quedaba. Les mando un abrazote y las espero en "Que tu ¿QUÉ?" a las que se pasan por allí. Un millon de gracias por su rrs sé que no los he contestado en el capi anterior y me disculpo también con eso. Las amooooooooooooooooo**

**Preguntas, reviews, lo que sea aquí estoy, y también en el Fb. **

**C:**

**Ale!**


	8. Chapter 7 OUTTAKE

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

**Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:**

**Requiem of Water - Imperial Mammoth  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 (outtake)**

Isabella… Isabella…

Ella era la luz de la vida de cada uno de los seres que se habían cruzado con ella, pero del camino de Billy Black era más, era una desquiciada forma de vida y se estaba muriendo ahora, justo en ese momento. ¡Maldito mes de mierda por el que pasaba, malditos 29 días!

Estaba al borde de la histeria cuando se enteró que había huido. ¡Había huido! ¿Por qué le hacía eso? No se lo explicaba, él se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a quererla y cuidarla, a verificar que nada le faltase pero no ella quería más, quería ese caprichoso e insípido hombre a su lado, ese que se hacía llamar su tío. ¡JA! Esa piltrafa no podía ni con su vida de mierda como doctorcito barato y pensaba darle el amor que una hija merecía, a Isabella, SU Isabella; estaba demente, y para empeorar cada detalle de todo eso, ella lo había ido a buscar, había ido hasta Forks, a vivir con él.

¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba buscando con ese tipo? ¿Acaso ese imbécil significaba alguien más importante que nadie en el mundo para ella? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de quién era su padre? ¿Qué ella era parte de él? Estaba entre mil preguntas sin respuesta, pero pronto se reuniría con su adorada Isabella, para no separarse de ella jamás, se la llevaría tan lejos y la escondería tan a buen recaudo que sería imposible que la encontrasen. Sería para él por siempre. No habría ninguna pista que los guiara, ningún rastro. Ya todo estaba a un tris de estar preparado. Nada más debía saber la dirección de ese idiota, para llevarse a Bella de allí.

¡Ring, Ring, Ring!

Justo lo que estaba esperando…

- ¿Hola? –contestó sin ninguna inflexión de emoción, ya había dominado sus expresiones para demostrarlas solo a ella.

- Señor, buenos días. Ya sabemos donde vive ese tipo que busca.

- Esas son grandiosas noticias.

- Debemos decirle algo, primero…

- ¿Qué será?

- No vive solo con su hija, también hay una mujer, que parece ser su pareja, una niña pequeña, y un adolescente.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? –eso no se lo esperaba, él contaba con sacar a Bella sin ningún esfuerzo, sin que nadie lo viese cuando el imbécil se fuese a trabajar. Tendría que duplicar su estrategia hasta que no dejara nada suelto, debía modificar demasiado y eso significaba más tiempo lejos de su hija.

- ¿Señor, sigue allí?

- Si, James, sigo aquí. Gracias por la noticia, espero que me digas como llegar en cuanto nos encontremos. Hasta más tarde. –y cortó, no estaba para protocolos de cortesía cuando quería romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Lo único que le consolaría sería estar al lado de ella, pero estaba con él… con ellos. ¡Malditos todos! ¿De dónde habían salido todos esos? ¿Acaso ya se había casado? ¿Tenía hijos? ¿Si ya tenía familia porque le quitaba la suya? ¿Tan avaro era? ¿Tanto lo odiaba? ¿Sería esta su forma de vengarse? Seguían saliendo más preguntas sin respuesta, ojala y todo se prestara para recuperar a Bella lo más pronto posible, ya no soportaría demasiado.

Ahora debía espiar a todos ellos, cuadrar tiempos, horarios adecuados para recuperar lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía.

* * *

**Perdón!**

**De veras que sé que no tengo diculpa, y esto apenas es un pedacito de lo que se viene, pero como es Outtake deben entender que no es demasiado largo, les juro que el siguiente capi lo estoy escribiendo ya mismo, estrá listo antes que el siguiente de QTQ así que no se apuren en enojarse. Las amooooooooooooo, por favor no me odien!  
**

**Odien a Billy Hijode!"!·$"·%&  
**

**Preguntas, reviews, lo que sea aquí estoy, y también en el Fb. **

**PD: Gracias Cath, este fic no sería nada sin tí, porque siempre que puedes me preguntas por él.  
**

**Y Un beso a mis amores de Creemos en Robsten, algunas me están siguiendo aquí también y se los agradezco millones de veces, siempre es lindo contar con ungrupo tan hermoso para hablar de todo.  
**

**(me escondo, por si acaso quieran degollarme, el capi que sigue es largo, piensen en eso para que eviten la violencia en contra mía)  
**

**C:**

**Ale!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

**Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:**

**Dulce Locura - La Oreja de Van Goh **

**I`m with you - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Fantasmas del pasado  
**

-¿Estás bien? Sé que es tonto preguntar pero no lo puedo evitar…

Me aclaré la garganta, aun no podía quitarme el tremendo nudo que tenía allí, era casi insoportable, pero debía hacerlo por él.

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Debería preguntarte eso a ti! ¿Estás bien después de todo esto? ¿Realmente bien? Quiero decir…

- Estoy bien, Bella. Si no los tuviera a todos ustedes, sería nada ¿recuerdas? Ahora dime, ¿estás bien?

- Lo estoy. Gracias por contarme, significa tanto que… que hayas sido tan sincero conmigo. ¡Te quiero Edward! Creo que me siento algo mareada pero aliviada… es extraño… -no sabía cómo expresar exactamente que me pasaba, pero estaba segura que necesitaba decirle cada vez que podía que lo quería, él estaba al mismo nivel que yo en entendimiento del dolor, un dolor precoz para ambos, tal vez yo lo había merecido, no estaba segura de nada, ÉL se había encargado de convencerme durante tantos años que era mi culpa todo lo que me hacía, que ya no sabía que creer, pero estaba convencida que Edward jamás mereció nada de eso, ningún vacío podría reemplazarse con el que deja una madre, ninguno, y ahora… entendía su forma de defenderse del mundo, de volverse hostil.

- Vamos a dormir, es demasiado tarde, Rose no se levantará hasta mañana y nuestros padres ya deben estar descansando. Mañana hablaremos de todo y de nada ¿ok? No me gusta verte estresada y menos triste. Recuerda que ya queda poco para los exámenes… Debes estar calmada. Descansar.

- Tienes razón, mañana será otro día.

Apenas y pude dormir sin sobresaltarme esa noche, Edward se quedó conmigo un rato hasta que me quedé dormida por un momento pero después sentí su ausencia y pegué el ojo por muy poco tiempo. Me sentía exhausta, pero los pensamientos abundantes que tenía hasta ese momento evitaban que por fin pudiese dormir por un tiempo prudente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-T Q T.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, era sábado, nadie tenía que levantarse temprano ¿no?

Baje las escaleras hasta el living, pues oí unas voces discutiendo, la de tío Carlisle era clara, y la otra voz no sabía de quién era, pero estaba malgastada, cansada, como si hubiese estado gritando y ahora estuviese ronca. Era la voz de una mujer, eso sí lo podía identificar…

Bajé sin hacer mucho ruido, y no comprendía exactamente porque tenía una sensación extraña que me mareaba en la boca del estómago.

Era como si una fuerza extraña me llamase a ese lugar de la casa a pesar de tener el presentimiento de que no debía ni asomarme. Era aterrador, como presenciar una película de terror en cámara lenta. Ella estaba allí, podía reconocerla porque se parecía muchísimo a Edward, era Camile Elizabeth Masen, discutiendo con Carlisle. Si ella estaba muerta ¿porqué…?

Me sobresalté cuando me vio a los ojos, fue como si traspasase mi presencia con la mirada, todo aquel terror en mí se originó por esa mirada y abrí mis ojos en medio del terror de esa visión.

- ¡Shhhh! ¿Qué pasó? Soy yo, solo fue un sueño, todo está bien cariño.

Dios, mi corazón estaba en mi boca.

- ¡Edward! Yo… fue horrible, ella me miraba a mí, me comía con los ojos…

- ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

- De tu madre, ella estaba allí, era ella, estoy segura… -temblé como cuando Billy Black estaba cerca con su aliento nauseabundo inundando mis fosas nasales.

- Hey, solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila. –Edward intentó calmarme, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si esos ojos endemoniados estaban detrás de mi párpados? Estuvo un rato apretándome a su costado y luego frotó mi espalda despacio, logrando que dejase de temblar tan exageradamente. ¿cómo se teme a un sueño? ¿a un muerto?

- ¿Estás mejor? ¿te traigo agua? Creo que…

- No, espera, -lo apreté de nuevo a mi lado- solo quiero que no te vayas.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan dependiente de él? ¿Por qué? No tenía ninguna respuesta probable o razonable. Pero me sentía completa mientras estaba a mi lado, sin tanto que temer, por mí y por el mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

…... T Q T ...

- ¿Cómo es eso de que se encontraron con Billy? ¿les hizo daño? Mis pobres niños, tan indefensos y yo aquí feliz y tranquila. ¡Qué horrible madre soy! -se autorecriminaba entre sollozos, Esme.

- Tranquila amor, todo fue una mera coincidencia, Billy no los ha visto, sino estaríamos desesperados buscándoles ¿no crees? Es mejor que nos calmemos, todo se resolverá, ya he hablado con McArthy, él también está interesado en no dejar desprotegido a Edward, y va a brindarnos ayuda especializada. Tendremos un abogado mañana por la mañana aquí y nos dirá como conseguir la custodia de Bella, puede que no se haya comportado como un buen padre todo este tiempo con Edward, pero quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque no le apetece que Edward se entere… Prefiere mantenerlo alejado hasta que se sienta suficientemente dispuesto a darle una oportunidad para hablar -intervino Carlisle, no muy convencido de la respuesta de su hijo ante aquel ofrecimiento.

- ¿Crees que en algún momento Edward quiera hablar con él? Es muy obstinado, no me sorprendería que se haga el desentendido a propósito, y no creo que eso sería suficiente para juzgarle tampoco, su padre le ha hecho demasiado daño manteniéndose al margen de su vida… Yo no me sentiría en obligación de interceder por ese hombre.

- Claro que sí cariño, es solo que a veces uno se da cuenta de los errores demasiado tarde. Pero yo confío en que Edward va a ser capaz al menos de escucharle, aunque le tomará un tiempo, de eso si estoy seguro.

- Eso espero amor, eso espero.

.

.

.

* * *

…... T Q T...

Alguien había llegado a casa en la mañana. No alcancé a verle, pero supe que era un señor por el tono de voz grave que se oyó al saludar en la entrada.

Después de desayunar, tío Carlisle y Esme le recibieron corteses y aparentemente felices. Se fueron al estudio para hablar en privado mientras Rose, Edward y yo terminábamos de ver "Miss Spider" en la Tv.

Poco rato después intentaba que Edward me explicase cosas que aun no me quedaban exactamente claras para el examen de cálculo que tendría la semana siguiente...

Después Rose devoró mi tiempo.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Be-lla. -repetí una y otra vez, con el fin de que lograse pronunciar lo que tanto anhelaba, aunque tampoco la forzaba demasiado, todavía no tenía ni dos años así que no es que pudiese llevarla muy lejos, aunque debo resaltar que Rose no era un bebé que se rindiese con facilidad. O que no aprendiese con rapidez, pero si le estaba costando un poquito pronunciar mí nombre.

- Ella definitivamente será la mejor estudiante… si le pone tanto empeño solo a hablar imagínate como será con lo demás…

- Si en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Edward, Rose será la envidia de todos, será inteligente y preciosa.

- Digna hija de Esme. –asintió.

- Sí, es y será muy, muy hermosa.

- Pero no creo que te supere, tu sí que eres… -Edward detuvo su diatriba cuando iba a completar la frase ¿porqué de repente estaba ansiosa de oír lo que iba a decir de mí? Edward me veía algo asustado… ¿Por qué? ¿Sería algo demasiado revelador? ¿Se habría confundido de persona? Bueno, eso no tendría sentido, pero la forma en la que iba diciéndome todo lo que me decía no llevaba a otro sentido –aunque irracional- de halagarme con sus palabras. ¿Se habría arrepentido de decirme lo que sea que estaba pensando?

- ¡Hijos, a comer! –regresó el color a su rostro de Edward, había estado conteniendo la respiración al parecer… pero ¿porqué?

- Eh… creo que mamá nos llama. –asentí y llevé a Rose a lavarnos las manos, esto no me estaba gustando… ¿Desde cuándo Edward se ponía nervioso o temeroso al estar a mi lado? Algo estaba muy extraño… demasiado.

Almorzamos entre risas a pesar de que Edward parecía estar algo incómodo al principio, bueno, hablaríamos luego cuando estuviésemos solos, o al menos eso supuse.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, aunque con tanto problema aporreando a mi puerta, no sabía que ocasionaba tanto nerviosismo de mi parte, no tenía ningún sentido pero quería dejar de sentirme tan débil... tan vulnerable a su lado. Tal vez volvía a comportarme irracionalmente.

Rose se acostó un rato después de comer el almuerzo, era hora de su siesta.

Edward se disculpó después de la sobremesa, según él tenía que enviar algunos correos electrónicos a su escuela.

Intenté no pensar en que solo estaba dando excusas para no hablar conmigo, me refiero a que tampoco iba aponerme pesada e insistirle hasta que me dijera que es lo que estaba pasándole, pero no negaré que me daba muchísima curiosidad.

…...

Edward evitó durante todo el día acercarse a mi más de lo necesario.

Yo estaba confundida, pero Rose me quitó cualquier tontería que estaba rondando mi cabeza. Nos pusimos a jugar un rato hasta que inevitablemente se hizo de noche y me quedé dormida en su habitación. La rareza del comportamiento de Edward disminuyó pero el tema no entró jamás en coalisión con lo que sea que hablamos. Los días pasaron rápidamente...

.

.

.

- Bella, despierta cariño. Debes ir a dar tus exámenes con la mente despejada.

Entre desorientada y despierta abrí los ojos. Unos de color miel me dieron la bienvenida a otro día.

- Buenos días Esme. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete aún, te queda tiempo para el desayuno, Edward está con Rose esperándote abajo, debo salir solo diez minutos, luego te llevaré a la escuela.

- Gracias, voy a asearme.

Me metí en los servicios a darme un baño rápido y procuré no demorar mucho vistiéndome.

- Hola Bella, Rose quiere decirte algo. Antes que vayas a la escuela.

- Be…la, suete. –se me hinchó en corazón con tremenda velocidad que no me di cuenta que estaba abrazándola cuando Edward, aun la sostenía en sus brazos. Así que abrace a ambos.

Me sorprendí de lo rápido que había ido esa última semana. No entendía cómo es que todo el asunto de Billy Black había quedado prácticamente atrás, ya que no se había tratado en absoluto, al menos no delante de mí. Aunque si notaba que tío Carlisle estaba más tiempo presente en casa y yo no me opondría jamás, al fin de cuentas ni él ni su familia –que también era la mía- debía estar en peligro si _él_ se acercaba, solo me llevaría a mí. Y yo no me resistiría por el bien de todos.

- Gracias bebé hermosa. Tu hermano es un excelente tutor, así que no tendré ningún problema.

Rose me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

- Te quelo, Bela. –mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho esta vez.

- Yo también, muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió con expresión dubitativa.

- No demoraré mucho, ya verás.

Edward la dejó en su sillita de comer para poder abrazarme solo él.

- Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿verdad?

- Cuando apruebe los…

- No me refiero a eso, sin que me digan algún número de calificación sé que eres una gran estudiante. Así que solo confía en ti misma y todo saldrá bien.

Sonreí al oír sus palabras de aliento, comparando con las pláticas casi vacías que habíamos tenido durante la última semana, estas palabras eran bastante más… adecuadas y expresivas.

- Gracias Edward.

- Te mereces esto y más, Bella. Ahora, la señorita Rosalie, necesita irse conmigo a planear una fiesta de cumpleaños, que ya no falta mucho.

- Es cierto… ¿Quiénes vendrán a casa? Tengo entendido que los Withlock, tienen un hijo pequeño al igual que los Cooper. Pero no sé si tienen algún otro familiar con niños pequeños de por medio…

- Pues con que vengan los familiares que la quieren, es más que suficiente. Los Copper tienen un niño que se desvive por jugar con Rose, y los Withlock pues no siempre están por aquí así que no importa mucho que digamos, en realidad.

Me dirigí a Rose para apretar un poquito su mejilla redonda, besé a Edward en la mejilla antes de salir con Esme a la escuela, estaba nerviosa pero contenta porque a decir verdad me apetecía demasiado continuar con mi vida sin temor a que alguien me rondase en la calle.

Estaba segura que pronto se acabarían mis temores, ya que mi familia estaba conmigo.

.

.

.

Llegué algo cansada de la escuela, había rendido tres exámenes, dos de los cuales habían estado sencillos. El tercero -química- me había tenido pataleando un poco pero estaba confiada en mis conocimientos.

Tío Carlisle estaba en casa, vi su auto estacionado fuera en cuanto llegué con tía Esme a casa.

- Bella, cariño, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Era tío Carlisle el que me llamaba.

- Claro ¿está todo bien?

Me había llamado justo cuando estaba yendo a buscar algo a la cocina para refrescarme y noté que había un hombre con él en el estudio.

- Buenas tardes. -Saludé.

- Buenas tardes, jovencita. -estiró su mano- soy Jason Jenks, abogado de la familia. -la estreché con algo de titubeo.

Miré confundida... ¿abogado? ¿para que necesitaban un abogado?

- Bella, cariño, necesitamos que tomes asiento. -habló mi tío- Hay unas cosas que debemos contarte acerca del curso en que están avanzando las cosas con respecto a ... Billy Black. -me estremecí ligeramente. No deseaba malas noticias en absoluto. No quería oír nada referido a ese hombre jamás.

- Yo...

Tranquila, corazón. -tía Esme apareció detrás de mí- esto solo es un comunicado, no ha pasado nada realmente, solo debemos contarte cosas y preguntarte otras... Por ejemplo, ¿te molestaría si empezamos un proceso para adoptarte como hija nuestra?

Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Su hija. ¿su hija? Con algo tan maravilloso no había dudas para mí de que Dios tarda a veces, pero llega.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**me demoré, no me odien.**

**Pero, primero gracias inmensas a las lectoras hermosas que se tomaron el tiempo de pasarse por este espacio que está dedicado a todas y cada una, y mandarle millones de besos y apapachos, las adoroooooooooooooooooo. Segundo también para darle un abrazo más que traumante (jajajajja) a mis chicas adoradas que me dejaron RR. Y darle la bienvenida también a las nuevas lectoras... sin ustedes también me sentiría perdida en un mundo sin luz... **

**Gracias nunca es suficiente pero hago el intento.**

**De verdad me gusta cuando me dicen que piensan o sienten con esta historia que un día loco surgió de la nada y ahora llena mi vida... ok, me puse sentimental... (me seco las lagrimitas que no pude evitar soltar)  
**

**Las amo nenas!**

**C:**

**Ale!**

**o/**

**Espero no demorar para el siguiente capi. Por lo que ven Billy aun no sale a la luz... y esperemos que siga sin salir. O mejor dicho sin lastimar a nadie y cumplir con sus macabros planes. ¿que creen que se viene? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Cuando ya no te queda algo seguro a lo cual aferrarte, cuesta volver a creer en las personas, aunque vengan a ti con una sonrisa tímida y una mirada pura.

* * *

**Pueden poner su playlist para este capítulo:**

**Déjame entrar, Diego Torres. **

**Sister, The Black Keys. **

**A medio vivir, Ricky Martin.**

**Asignatura Pendiente, Ricky Martin.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Regreso y Revuelo**

¿Adoptada?

Adoptada.

¡Adoptada!

Wow, eso sí que era un giro de 360 grados. No me lo imaginaba pero ni de chiste y ahora parecía tan real.

- Claro, todo eso sería si tu lo desearas y no hay apuro en que decidas… tómate tu tiempo, no queremos que te sientas presionada ni nada por el estilo. Seremos… -estallé en una carcajada y me aventé a sus brazos, los que me sostuvieron instantáneamente.

- Tía Esme, por supuesto que ya los considero parte de mí familia, a todos, y que me quieran hacer parte de la suya… legalmente, solo lo hace más maravilloso. Los quiero…, no, que va, los amo. Esto solo me hace sentir… no sé es tanto que no sé como describirlo con palabras. Gracias, a ambos. –creo que jamás me había mostrado tan habladora, luego cuando vi a mi derecha, me acerqué a tío Carlisle –Sabes que siempre te he considerado mi segundo padre y sé que aún me vez como tu pequeña nena, así que no tengo ninguna objeción, claro que quiero ser su hija adoptiva.

Tío Carlisle me tenía completamente abrazada, me sentía tan bien así, tan plena. No necesitábamos palabras, ni nada. Todo era perfecto.

Después de despedirme del amable señor Jenks, fui rápidamente donde Edward. ¡Estaba muriéndome por contarle las buenas noticias!

- Edward ¡Edward! No sabes, acaban de darme la noticia más hermosa e importante de estos últimos meses… -el me sonrió con cariño.

- Sabía que pasarías los exámenes con notas merecedoras… -su sonrisa ancha y algo petulante me daban ganas de darle un coscorrón, por engreído.

- No es eso. Pero gracias por confiar en mí –me miró con el ceño fruncido, interrogante y curioso.

- Tío Carlisle y tía Esme me adoptarán. Vamos a ser hermanos, Rose, tu y yo. ¿Entiendes? Nada nos separará jamás. Estaremos… -frené mi entusiasmo al ver su rostro. No estaba molesto, al menos no aparentemente, pero no estaba nada feliz con la idea, y aunque parecía asombrado al principio, cuando recompuso la compostura, su máscara de unanimidad me dejó perpleja. Edward jamás me había visto de una forma tan fría, o al menos no desde la primera vez que me reclamó algo.

Algo estaba mal, estaba muy mal.

¿Pero qué?

- Bella, tengo que salir. Nos vemos en un rato… -estaba dispuesto a irse, eso era obvio.

- No, la que se va soy yo, pensé que ya me habías aceptado como parte de tu familia, pero se nota que no es así. Hablaré con tus padres, no seré tu hermana, no puedo hacerte infeliz de esa forma. –esta vez yo estaba saliéndome de su visión y me sujetó de un brazo, firmemente pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

- No es eso Bella, ¿Cómo crees que no te considero mi familia aún? Claro que lo eres, hace demasiado, antes de conocerte en persona, mucho antes. Bella es sólo… es sólo, que yo no puedo verte como una hermana y eso me mata, ¿no lo entiendes? Estuve intentándolo todos estos días, desde que me di cuenta, yo… -¿qué? Dios, ¿que estaba diciendo…? no entendía nada de nada.

- Ed… Edward. –Mi voz tembló, él no me estaba dando nada y a la vez todo pero era incomprensible ¿cómo podía sentir algo así? ¿por mí? Apenas soy una niña, apenas podría pasar por una niña a su lado, él podría tener a cualquier niña, me había dado cuenta en todas las chicas de su edad y algunas aun mayores que lo veían con un interés genuino y nada disimulado, lo veían demasiado entusiasmadas diría yo. Y él me veía sólo… a mí. Dios, entonces es cierto, él… yo… le gustaba a Edward.

El me dejó allí, la verdad no noté demasiado su ausencia, estaba tan pasmada en mi conversación interna que ni siquiera noté cuando abandonó la habitación.

Tomé asiento con expresión de autómata, o al menos eso es lo que me pareció.

Edward estaba… No, algo equivocada de mis conclusiones debían haber hecho que malinterpretase todo eso, tal vez la euforia de saberme parte de la familia… el conocimiento de que probablemente Edward me odiaba en ese momento, o alguna otra razón salida de quién sabe dónde podría ser mi respuesta.

No, no era así, Edward se sentía atraído por mí.

No, no, no, no. Qué mundo tan raro era este, ¿acaso dormía aun? De casualidad, ¿no estaría en algún mundo paralelo por error?

Me pellizqué, fui estúpida, lo sé, pero necesitaba saber si había alguna forma lógica de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Bea… Bea… -Rose estaba a mi lado, agitando mi brazo para que le dé un poco de mi atención, por suerte fue ella quien actuó como mi cable a tierra.

- Hola, bebé. ¿cómo estás? –La besé en la mejilla y abracé su pequeño y cálido cuerpecito.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo un momento? –ella asintió, mostrándome su hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

Fuimos a su habitación y rodeadas de muñecas y juguetes nos quedamos dormidas un rato después. Desperté con un delicioso olor rondando mi nariz, eran los risos rubios de Rose. Olía tan bien.

Decidí buscar a Edward, quería aclarar todo aquel enredo, no sabía cómo lo lograría pero tenía que intentarlo.

Y en ese momento caí en la cuenta… Las vacaciones estaban por terminar. Edward tenía que volver a Europa, tenía que olvidarse de todo el infierno que vive su familia por mi culpa y la de mi perseguidor. Y sobretodo tenía que olvidarse de mí.

Sentí un dolor punzante, no quería que me olvidase, que me dejase atrás o que solo me viese como una niña tonta cada vez que nos volviésemos a ver. Yo también lo amaba, no estaba segura de que lo viese con ojos de niña enamorada, o ilusionada. Apenas tenía espacio en mi cabeza para pensar en la cantidad de problemas que le causaba a mis tíos como para darme algo más en que pensar.

Obviamente algo en mí me hacía darme cuenta que Edward no me era indiferente, él era muy, bueno, demasiado atractivo, era una gran persona, era un excelente amigo, un gran tutor, un gran hermano, sabía proteger a su familia, aunque solo fuese de acuerdo a sus posibilidades, y había aprendido a sobrellevar un pasado digno de película de terror, tenía muchas más cualidades de las que podía estar segura que una sola persona podía poseer y esas cosas me hacían sentir muy, muy apegada a él. Me hacían confiar ciegamente, seguirlo a donde él quisiera. ¿Pero era eso estar enamorada? ¿Ilusionada tal vez?

Dios, esto era un lío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Edward ¿Dónde te has metido?

Lo busqué por toda la casa, pregunté a tía Esme y a Tío Carlisle, nadie sabía nada.

Decidí que a lo mejor darle algo de tiempo a solas le haría bien. Entonces me senté a esperarlo. Solo una vez sonó el teléfono, mis notas estaban listas. Aprobé, por supuesto, pero no me sentía tan bien como debí suponer que me sentiría. Edward no estaba para celebrar conmigo.

Entonces, salí sin avisar a nadie en cuanto hubo pasado casi una hora.

Caminé por mucho raro cerca de casa. Me alejé un poco y volví a regresar. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada. Edward no aparecía. Me mordí las uñas hasta que ya no quedaba nada más para devorar. Se me estaban agotando las fuerzas, hasta que creí que lo veía cerca, ahora no estoy tan segura, pero en ese momento si me pareció, entonces lo seguí, o pretendí hacerlo. El estaba a unas pocas cuadras de donde yo me encontraba. Así que tuve que apresurarme. No llegué a estar a una cuadra cerca de él en cuanto solté un grito ahogado. Apenas y me salió un murmullo. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Era mi pesadilla más horrible vuelta realidad.

Decidí Actuar con mis reflejos de supervivencia ahora un poco reforzados, caminé intentando llamar la menor atención posible, en dirección contraria a él. Encaminándome a la casa, pero pareció notarlo, y sea lo que fuere que estaba haciendo, lo dejó a un lado. Me vio y temblé. Tanto por fuera, como por dentro.

Oh, no. ¿Por qué había decidido salir? Ah, sí. Porque quería encontrar a Edward.

Ahora todo estaba más que podrido, no tenía salvación, Billy vendría en cualquier segundo, ya me había visto. Apenas estaba a unos pasos de él. Estaba más a su alcance que nunca, esta vez ya no tenía ninguna salida, y mucho menos alguien que le hiciera saber a mis padres, bueno a mis tíos… ¿Se darían cuenta a tiempo? ¿Estaría viva aún cuando cayesen en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Edward se sentiría destrozado cuando me encontrara desaparecida? ¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver?

Las preguntas se hacían interminables mientras me veía arrastrada a un nuevo lugar, ajeno a mi nuevo y tan añorado estilo de vida. Seguramente destruiría a la pobre tía Esme, ella me amaba tanto… Dios, y rose, no sabría que hacer sin ver su hermoso rostro otra vez, sin oír su risita por la mañanas.

¿Trece años era una vida suficientemente larga?

¿Trece años era el límite de vida que yo merecía recibir? ¿Era tanto, en serio?

- Hola, hija. Ya estás a salvo. –No, no. Quise gritar, pero como siempre cuando me encontraba cerca de _él _mi voz me dejaba y mi cuerpo se adormecía.

¿Qué estaba a salvo? ¿Con él? ¿Estaba mucho peor que antes? Ahora ya no huiría, no podía. No había marcha atrás. Estaba, Dios, estaba en sus manos. Mi vida dependía de _sus_ deseos. De _sus_ decisiones. Estaba todo perdido.

Tenía una mano asiéndome del hombro más cercano a su alcance y empezó a arrastrarme a donde sea que estaba pensando llevarme. Creo que oí que susurraba "Ahora, nada nos separará. Nada, hija mía." Yo empecé a rezar por una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

* * *

**_Ok, chicas, se que me merezco muchas cosas por esta demora, demasiadas en realidad. Primero no quiero inventar excusas pero en serio, como he estado pasando por altibajos, que han incluido una perdida de archivos en mi memoria USB , estuve forzada a reiniciar este capítulo por otro camino. La verdad tenía demasiados cabos sueltos en que pensar relacionándolo con el capítulo que ya tenía bastante avanzado, pero como les digo lo perdí entre otros de mis documentos, es lamentable y todo pero estoy tratando de arreglar ese tema. :/ len -ta -men -te._**

**_Bueno. Espero que este capítulo les haya dejado tan colgada como a mí. Les juro que todo ocurre por una razón,el pendejo ese no va a tener tanto tiempo disponible como para hacerle daño a Bella pero sí va a soltar la sopa en cuanto a eventos del pasado. ¿alguna predicción? Tengo la mente abierta a teorías. Y claro este capítulo se lo dedico con especial y enorme cariño a:_**

**_Cath, gracias amore, por seguir allí, tus palabras siempre funcionan como bálsamo y salvavidas. _**

**_A Jana, por hacerme el aguante siempre, desde que se encontró con esta historia._**

**_A Meli, Hello, nueva lectora, como vez soy un poco ecléctica en esto de las fechas pero hago desde ahora una promesa que espero no romper y publicar una vez cada 15 días. Espero que antes de verdad, y muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí._**

**_Y a Karen de Pattinson, Gracias cariño, tus palabras en tu ultimo review me hicieron mucho bien._**

**_Y a las nuevas chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos este ultimo fin de semana. Un besote. _**

**_Bueno espero de verdad no tardarme. Las amo con todo mi corazón. _**

**_Ale! n.n_**

**_P.S.: ¿Alguien tiene tiempo libre para hacerme de Beta?_**


End file.
